The projects of this SPORE will use human bladder cancer specimens and cell lines for translational research directed toward improving the early detection, prevention, and treatment of human bladder cancer. The Specimen Core will provide investigators at M. D. Anderson Cancer Center and other collaborating institutions with high-quality tissue samples from patients with bladder cancer diagnosed, treated, and followed at our institution. Standardized and centralized procedures have been established for tissue procurement, quality control, and processing, storage, and distribution of samples to individual investigators and will ensure optimal use of the samples according to the guidelines established by the Specimen Committee. Functions of the Specimen Core facility will include specimen procurement, processing, storage, histopathologic review, and management of both pathological and clinical databases as well as distribution of well-characterized specimens to project investigators. The computerized database contains both pathological and clinical records of all samples, both stored and distributed to individual investigators, and includes the results of individual SPORE projects to facilitate the efficient response of the core to the needs of investigators in this SPORE and at collaborating institutions. These resources will also be available for future distribution through the NCI Early Detection and Research Network. Two pathologists with expertise in bladder cancer and in all aspects of the Specimen Core operations, including histopathologic evaluation and quality control, will co-direct the facility. This Core will also maintain a bank of cell lines for distribution to the members of this SPORE and other investigators. This centralized comprehensive Specimen Core facility will provide support for the multidisciplinary and translational research projects outlined in this SPORE proposal. The specific aims of the Specimen Core are as follows. Specific Aim 1: Provide technical services and pathology review of all clinical specimens utilized in the clinical and research projects outlined in the SPORE proposal. Specific Aim 2: Maintain a repository of urothelial carcinoma specimens, normal bladder tissue, and related specimens. Specific Aim 3: Retrieve paraffin-embedded tissue from M. D. Anderson Cancer Center archives and formalin-fixed and paraffin-embedded tissue from referring institutions. Specific Aim 4: Maintain and expand innovative and unique tissue resources. Specific Aim 5: Maintain a comprehensive relational database.